Fredbear's Family Adventures (VF)
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [GOLDIE X SPRING BONNIE] [LÉGER FREDDY X CHICA] [RATED T AU CAS OÙ] Après avoir vécu environ vingt ans avec Spring Bonnie, Golden Freddy se demande si un changement dans leur relation serait mieux pour eux ou non. Mais alors que l'amitié laisse place à l'amour, un nouvel ennemi s'oppose au groupe d'animatroniques et est déterminé à faire tomber Fazbear's Entertainment.
1. Un nouveau couple

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est le début de la fiction que j'ai posté l'autre jour en version anglaise ;) J'ai décidé de la traduire parce que... Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir lire en anglais, ou n'en a pas envie, alors autant lire dans sa langue maternelle ^^_

 _Traduire est vraiment un travail difficile. Croyez-moi. C'est un calvaire. ^^ Je comprends mes amies qui galèrent à traduire des chapitres en anglais ! :D_

 _De plus, la fiction complète comporte 18 chapitres... Mon dieu la joie XD_

 _Bonne lecture à vous tous !_

 _Circle of Justice._

* * *

 ** _-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

C'était un fait, la famille de Fredbear était aussi bizarre qu'adorable. Elle n'a jamais cessé de s'agrandir, de nouveaux animatroniques rejoignant ou quittant le groupe, et Golden Freddy (aussi connu sous le nom de Fredbear, en fait) en était très fier.

En premier lieu, il y avait Spring Bonnie, son meilleur ami de tous les temps. C'était un lapin doré très amusant et... innocent, en quelques sortes. Il posait toujours d'étranges questions auxquelles, généralement, Golden Freddy n'avait pas de réponse. Il était gentil avec les enfants et aimait jouer avec eux toute la journée. Spring Bonnie était son "petit cœur" et il était le "Goldie" de Spring Bonnie. Personne à part lui ne l'appelait comme ça, bien que Golden Freddy n'était pas certain des sentiments qu'avait Spring Bonnie pour lui.

Ok, il allait arrêter là pour son "Springie".

Après Spring Bonnie, il y avait les toys. Toy Bonnie était son préféré parce qu'il lui rappelait Spring B- Ok ! On s'arrête là. Toy Bonnie était mignon, avec ses grands yeux verts, même s'il était parfois énervant à cause de sa putain de guitare. Il adorait, adorait vraiment même, jouer la nuit pour faire paniquer le garde de nuit.

Ensuite venaient les anciens animatroniques, même s'ils avaient été construits après eux, avec Spring Bon- Arrêtons juste de parler de Spring Bonnie. Donc il y avait Freddy, le "père" du groupe d'animatroniques. Puis venaient Chica, sa petite amie, une poule, qui aimait énormément la pizza, et Bonnie, le jumeau de Spring Bonnie, qui était d'une couleur entre le bleu foncé et le mauve. Ils étaient plus amicaux que les autres, excepté Spring Bonnie biensûr, et étaient heureux dans n'importe quelle situation. Golden Freddy les a aimé dès le premier regard.

C'était il y avait si longtemps, juste après la fermeture du Fredbear's Family Diner et l'inauguration de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Spring Bonnie et lui-même avaient été transférés dans le nouveau restaurant mais n'en étaient plus les mascottes. Au début, ça avait mis Fredbear en colère. Spring Bonnie était seulement triste car ils ne pourraient plus jouer avec les enfants avant qu'ils ne soient réparés.

Mais, comme le temps passait, mois après mois, même années après années, Golden Freddy avait commencé à parler -juste un peu- à Freddy. Il devint son ami puis, après réparation, rejoignit le groupe d'amis. Il en appris plus sur le passé de Chica, qui était très difficile à entendre, et le talent caché de chanteur de Bonnie. Plus tard, les toys les rejoignirent puis Spring Bonnie lui-même, se présentant timidement aux autres sans cesser de sourire à Fredbear.

C'était... il y avait tellement longtemps. Maintenant, ils avaient un nouveau passe-temps, qui était d'effrayer à mort le garde de nuit. C'était un jeune brun aux cheveux bouclés, qui était principalement effrayé par Golden Freddy. Il disait que l'ours était la chose la plus terrifiante qu'il avait vu dans sa vie, et Spring Bonnie ne cessait de rire alors qu'il se sauvait en courant quand Golden Freddy venait près d'eux. Golden Freddy n'avait jamais su pourquoi mais il était amusé par l'humain et ses réactions. Il le trouvait assez mignon quand il pleurait et lui criait de "Rester loin de moi, putain d'ours effrayant !".

Par conséquent, Golden Freddy voulait jouer à un petit jeu avec le garde de nuit cette nuit-là. Dans cette perspective, il avait fait réunir tous les animatroniques dans la Backroom. Là, il parla de son petit plan.

"J'ai l'intention de m'infiltrer dans l'Office pour lui faire peur. J'aimerais que vous le distrayiez pendant que Spring Bonnie et moi allons -"

"Moi ?" demanda Spring Bonnie, les yeux écarquillés et sa tête légèrement penchée du côté droit avec curiosité. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je l'ai dit, petit cœur." dit Golden Freddy en souriant à son meilleur ami. "M'aiderez-vous ? Nous aiderez-vous ?" Interrogea-t-il en direction des autres, qui étaient particulièrement silencieux.

Freddy se leva soudainement. "Bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, nous allons t'aider. C'est ce que font les amis, après tout." marmonna-t-il, les anciens animatroniques le regardant en lui souriant.

Golden Freddy sourit gentiment à Freddy et dit, "Merci, mec."

Tous les animatroniques se levèrent, rejoignant leur position habituelle pour commencer le spectacle. Spring Bonnie s'approcha de lui une fois qu'ils furent tous dehors, tremblant de peur. "Que suis-je censé faire, Goldie ? J'ai peur qu'il essaye quelque chose contre toi."

"Oh, petit cœur, pas d'inquiétude. Tout va bien se passer." sourit Golden Freddy, essayant de rassurer son ami et attrapant sa main délicatement. "Ça ne va pas me tuer."

"Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai seulement entendu du bruit dans la Storage Room hier soir. J'avais besoin de m'assurer que tu savais ce que tu faisais." murmura Spring Bonnie, regardant le sol tristement. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, Goldie."

L'ours doré sourit légèrement, prenant l'autre main de Spring Bonnie pour l'obliger à le regarder. Quand ce fut le cas, il déclara, "Je sais ce que je fais, Spring Bonnie. Garde ton calme et suis-moi."

Le lapin n'ajouta rien, se contentant de suivre son ami en direction de l'Office. Mais avant qu'ils ne l'aient atteint, Spring Bonnie entendit du bruit juste derrière lui, à quelques mètres d'eux. "Euh, Goldie, je pense qu'on devrait retourner voir les autres..." dit-il, arrêtant de marcher, tétanisé par la peur et regardant derrière lui.

Il y avait l'ombre d'un humain, tenant dans sa main gauche ce qui lui semblait être une hache, mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il en soit certain. Il recula soudainement, terrifié, et secoua la main de Goldie, qui était toujours dans la sienne. "Goldie ! Regarde ! Attention !"

Avant que Golden Freddy n'ait le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait, un homme avec une veste violette sauta hors de sa cachette et attaqua Spring Bonnie avec sa hache. Le lapin recula brutalement, évitant le coup et allant se cacher derrière la Marionnette. Biensûr, elle avait su ce qui se passait et était venue immédiatement.

Elle se protégea des multiples attaques de l'homme à la hache, forçant Golden Freddy à se cacher derrière elle. Golden Freddy se laissa faire, courant vers Spring Bonnie pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Heureusement, la Marionnette était arrivée à temps. Golden Freddy sourit à son ami, qui était toujours sous le choc d'avoir été sauvagement attaqué.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur la scène, Freddy attendait patiemment le moment où le jeu commencerait, mais sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être que le garde de nuit était déjà parti et que tout cela serait inutile, mais Freddy savait que ce n'était pas ça. Il était sûr que quelque chose était arrivé à Spring Bonnie.

L'horloge sonna les six heures, sauvant le garde de nuit de toute cette mascarade "Made in Golden Freddy". Le jeune homme passa devant lui et regarda brièvement Chica avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Freddy soupira de soulagement quand l'homme fut hors de portée, descendant de la scène et se dirigeant vers l'Office.

Ce qu'il y trouva le surprit grandement. La Marionnette était en train de retourner vers la Music Box alors que Spring Bonnie et Golden... eh bien... s'embrassaient ? Peut-être. Après tout, il le savait depuis longtemps. Bien que les deux animatroniques dorés étaient très différents, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour évoluer et ils se connaissaient depuis tellement de temps... Cela devait arriver un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Freddy avait toujours pensé en ce sens.

Remarquant sa présence soudainement, Spring Bonnie repoussa Golden Freddy, les joues allumées en rouge. (NDA: il y a des LED à l'intérieur) "Hey..." commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots. "Ce - Ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble, crois-moi."

"C'est quoi alors ?" demanda Freddy en lui souriant immensément. Spring Bonnie rougit plus encore, faisant gentiment rire l'ours. "Alors j'avais raison depuis le début, hein ?"

Golden Freddy rougit à son tour, sachant très bien de quoi Freddy voulait parler. "Oh... Peut-être pas, ou peut-être, je ne sais pas..." bégaya-t-il, regardant le sol alors que le sourire de Freddy ne cessait de s'élargir.

"Pas de honte, les gars, que vous soyez amoureux ne change rien, ni pour moi, ni pour les autres." assura-t-il, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Golden Freddy et de Spring Bonnie avec un sourire amical. "En plus, je savais que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre."

Spring Bonnie rougit une nouvelle fois en regardant Golden Freddy dans les yeux. Il avait toujours aimé Goldie mais ne voulait pas lui dire, de peur d'être rejeté une nouvelle fois. Il avait tort. Il semblait que Goldie partageait ses sentiments. Mais n'était-ce pas étrange, pour des animatroniques, d'avoir des sentiments comme ceux-là ?, se demanda Spring Bonnie alors que Freddy et Fredbear étaient en train de retourner vers la pièce principale.

Spring Bonnie resta seul une minute ou deux avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe, déterminé à parler aux amis de Goldie de quelque chose qui allait bouleversé leur vie pour toujours.


	2. La Chute

_Hey, voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez ! C'est vraiment compliqué de traduire un texte anglais, n'essayez jamais ^^ Croyez-moi._

 _Bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _PS: Merci à Kitt-Na pour sa review, ça fait chaud au cœur ! (non, ce n'est pas du tout étrange voyons ^^)_

 _Circle of J._

* * *

 _ **-Fredbear's Family Adventures-**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

"J'ai entendu quelqu'un hier," commença Spring Bonnie, regardant tour à tour tous les animatroniques de la pièce. "et je ne voulais pas vous le dire parce que je ne voulais pas vous alarmer pour rien."

Foxy regarda le lapin d'or et dit sèchement, "Pourquoi ? Semblerait qu'y avait quelqu'un !"

"Eh bien... Oui." admit l'animatronique doré, penchant la tête vers la gauche en voyant le sourire de Freddy. "Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Cette situation est amusante, selon toi ?"

Freddy rit et répondit d'un air moqueur, "Non, c'est toi qui est amusant."

"Ah oui ?"

"Arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît !" cria Golden, mettant un terme au défi de regard que les deux animatroniques avaient engagé.

Spring Bonnie se tourna vers lui, visiblement irrité, tandis que Freddy baissait la tête, la main de Chica dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit, essayant de réduire la tension présente entre Freddy et Spring Bonnie. Cela sembla marcher puisque Freddy releva la tête et s'excusa auprès de Spring Bonnie. Golden Freddy sourit à son petit-ami -caché-, le calmant un peu par ce biais.

Avant que l'un des deux ne puisse renchérir, Mark, le directeur et ingénieur à la fois, entra dans la pièce et vérifia auprès des animatroniques que tout fonctionnait. Il remarqua quelque chose chez Freddy, visiblement dérangeant puisqu'il décida de ne pas le laisser monter sur scène ce jour-là. Golden Freddy fut alors choisit pour le remplacer pendant le spectacle. Spring Bonnie n'avait pas l'air trop content de cette décision mais ne dit rien avant de pousser son amour sur la scène.

Beaucoup d'enfants étaient présent, jubilant en voyant Golden Freddy entrer sur scène. Après tout, il était l'un des deux premiers animatroniques, avec Spring Bonnie.

Penser à ça lui rappela le jour où ils avaient découvert la Marionnette...

 _"Spring Bonnie ! Reste sur la scène !" s'écria Fredbear alors que Spring Bonnie regardait fixement quelque chose à travers les rideaux. Il se leva, laissant pendant quelques instants les enfants pour suivre son agaçant camarade._

 _Là, il vit ce que Spring Bonnie fixait depuis un bon moment déjà. C'était une grande silhouette, toute de noir avec des lignes blanches sur ses bras et ses jambes et trois boutons blancs sur son buste. Cette chose portait un masque blanc avec une grande bouche ouverte noire, et ses yeux étaient aussi petits que ceux des humains, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues roses. C'était probablement la chose la plus étrange qu'il avait vu dans sa vie. Oh oui, ce robot -ou peu importe ce que c'était mais ça ressemblait à un robot- était vraiment effrayant !_

 _Il regarda Spring Bonnie, qui semblait tout aussi effrayé et perdu que lui, et s'approcha de lui dans une tentative de le protéger entre ses bras, au cas où la chose se réveillerait._

 _Comme prévu, le robot ouvrit les yeux et les regarda. Au départ, il semblait vraiment confus et regardait tout autour de lui, mais ensuite il sourit et se leva. Spring Bonnie recula d'un pas, prudent au cas où "le nouveau" voudrait se battre avec lui. Fredbear s'avança et prit la main de Spring Bonnie amicalement. Les deux animatroniques restèrent ensemble et le robot les regarda en souriant comme il pouvait._

 _"Bonjour." fit l'étrange robot. "Je suis Marionnette. Et vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?"_

 _Spring Bonnie pencha la tête du côté droit, souriant timidement et curieusement à la fois au nouveau venu. "Hey, je suis Spring Bonnie, et voici Fredbear."_

 _Fredbear resta silencieux, ne désirant pas que quelqu'un d'autre fasse partie de l'équipe du restaurant. Fredbear's Family Diner était à lui et Spring Bonnie seulement ! Qu'est-ce que cette chose croyait faire en venant ici et en **parlant** avec **son** Spring Bonnie ? Tout dans cet établissement lui appartenait, même Spring Bonnie. Comment cette chose pouvait oser -_

 _"J'entends ce que tu penses, Bearie." dit sèchement la chose, le regardant avec agacement._

 _Spring Bonnie tint sa main plus fort pour essayer de le détendre mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Fredbear avait déjà sauté à la gorge de la Marionnette et la poussa contre le mur le plus proche. Le robot essaya de se dégager de sa prise mais ne le pouvait pas, la prise de l'ours étant bien trop forte pour lui. Heureusement, Spring Bonnie vint le sauver, demandant avec une voix enfantine à Fredbear de le lâcher. Fredbear obéit, lâchant l'énervant nouveau robot._

 _"Je pense que l'on a besoin de parler, Fredbear." déclara Spring Bonnie, attrapant son avant-bras et le tirant dans la Storage Room._

 _Mais, avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'atteindre, Fredbear vit, derrière la vitrine, un enfant regarder à l'intérieur. Il l'invita à entrer par le biais d'un geste de la main mais l'enfant ne bougea pas, regardant comme hypnotisé la scène._

 _Soudain, quelque chose d'horrible arriva. Un homme avec une veste violette et un badge doré sortit de sa voiture et vint vers l'enfant, lui donnant un gâteau. L'enfant sourit immensément et le mangea. Là, il tomba raide mort au sol._

Secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité, Golden Freddy commença à chanter pour les enfants, puisque c'était ce qu'on désirait de lui, et là, il le vit. Encore. L'homme qui avait tué l'enfant devant Fredbear's Family Diner. Mais il semblait tout de même légèrement différent. Sa veste était identique, il le savait mais... sa tête était différente.

Le tueur entra dans la pizzeria comme s'il n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé, de ses propres mains, des années auparavant. Et, alors que les clients allaient vers la Game Area avec Chica, Foxy et Freddy lui-même, il monta sur la scène, évitant habilement les animatroniques qui s'y trouvaient, ayant l'intention d'aller dans la Backroom.

 _Spring Bonnie est là-bas, et il est tout seul,_ réalisa Golden abruptement, secouant la tête et attrapant le bras de tueur pour le maintenir éloigné de sa destination. L'homme essaya de s'échapper et là, Marionnette arriva, lui annonçant qu'il y avait un problème avec Freddy. Il y avait un dilemme dans la tête de l'animatronique.

Springie ou Freddy.

C'était un choix qu'il avait à faire rapidement, avant que l'un des deux ne s'impose à lui.

Il... ne savait simplement pas.

Il aimait Spring Bonnie, il était son meilleur ami depuis... presque vingt ans. Il était son tout, son soleil quand il était la lune... son rayon de soleil. Son petit cœur. Il... ne pouvait pas juste le laisser partir. Il se tourna vers la Marionnette, déclarant tristement, "Je préfère sauver mon Springie... Désolé pour Freddy, mais je ne peux pas... Je ne peux simplement pas laisser Spring Bonnie seul, il est si innocent et enfantin parfois, tu sais..."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

Golden cligna des yeux d'un air surpris et demanda prudemment, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Mais avant que la Marionnette ne puisse répondre, Golden sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, parce qu'il... il ne restait rien dans sa main. Il commença à trembler, réalisant qu'il était déjà trop tard pour Spring Bonnie, et que tout cela était à cause de la Marionnette.

Il avait toujours su que cette marionnette allait détruire toute l'amitié -et amour désormais- qui existait entre Spring Bonnie et lui.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté le fait que cette chose, cette putain de poupée, vive avec eux -

"Golden, tu vas regretter si tu ne le sauves pas. Vas le sauver -"

"Vous ne pouvez pas." dit une voix, riant follement, juste derrière eux. Quand ils se tournèrent, il y avait là l'homme avec la veste violette, tenant dans sa main droite... l'endosquelette de Spring Bonnie. Le cœur de Golden Freddy manqua un battement. "Vous ne pouvez pas."


	3. Problèmes

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _ **"Oh non, Spring Bonnie !"**_ pleura Golden Freddy quand il reconnut l'endosquelette de son amour. Il se mit à trembler, craignant la mort prématurée de Springie.

Marionnette s'approcha de lui, attrapant son avant-bras délicatement pour retenir la main de l'animatronique avant que quelque chose d'idiot ne soit commis. Golden Freddy recula quand Purple Guy jeta l'endosquelette au sol, essayant de le détruire évidemment.

Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il protéger un animatronique déjà mort ? Ce serait insensé, et il serait exposé au danger.

Donc il laissa tomber Spring Bonnie, essayant tout de même d'éviter la scène des yeux alors qu'elle se déroulait en face de lui.

Mais avant que Purple Guy ait le temps de définitivement détruire l'endosquelette de Spring Bonnie, Marionnette s'interposa, poussant l'humain de toutes ses forces contre le mur derrière lui. L'humain gémit douloureusement et se releva, quittant aussi vite que possible l'enceinte du restaurant.

Golden Freddy s'avança vers l'endosquelette de Spring Bonnie et prit sa main, essayant de le réveiller. Cela ne donna rien. Les yeux d'or de Spring Bonnie étaient déjà clos et son sourire permanent avait brutalement disparu. S'il l'avait seulement pu, Golden Freddy aurait pleuré. Mais cela leur était impossible, comme Mark l'avait expliqué quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils n'étaient pas assez sophistiqués. Peut-être qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils pourraient avoir cette chance.

Marionnette vint vers lui, souriant tristement alors qu'elle prenait Spring Bonnie, l'éloignant de lui. "Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Il va guérir."

"Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Il est mort..." murmura Golden Freddy, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce qui venait de se produire était réel. "Tu sais qu'il l'est -"

"Qu'il ne l'est pas, tu voulais dire, n'est-ce pas ? Spring Bonnie est vivant, aies foi en lui." assura la Marionnette en essayant de calmer son ami, même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Bien sûr, elle savait que Spring Bonnie était mort mais... Comment le dire au petit-ami ? Ce n'était pas son travail, de briser les cœurs de ses amis. Elle avait pour but de rassurer Golden Freddy. "Il va revenir."

Golden ne dit rien, regardant l'endosquelette de Spring Bonnie avec un mélange de rage et de tristesse. La seule chose dont il avait envie était de tuer cet homme pour ce qu'il avait fait au pauvre et timide lapin que se trouvait être Spring Bonnie. Il était si en colère qu'il aurait pu retourner tout la pizzeria. Mais il pensa qu'il fallait qu'il se calme, que d'être en colère contre cet homme n'allait pas l'aider à venger Spring Bonnie. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre que ce bâtard revienne. Là, il serait en mesure de se venger.

Il secoua la tête, désirant arrêter de penser aux événements précédents. Il se leva, cherchant du regard la Marionnette mais elle était déjà partie, tout comme l'endosquelette de Spring Bonnie, et quitta la pièce, rejoignant Freddy et ses amis. Il devait leur parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais là, alors qu'il avançait vers la Backroom pour parler avec Freddy, il vit l'ours venir vers lui avec un sourire attristé. Golden resta à l'endroit où il était, regardant l'ours brun. "J'étais justement à ta recherche, Fazbear."

"Je sais, je me doutais que tu viendrais me voir après... ce qui était arrivé à Spring Bonnie." dit Freddy, baissant la tête tristement.

Golden resta silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de demander, plus tristement encore que le chef de famille, "Qui te... ?"

"Marionnette est venue me voir pour me demander de le réparer, et là j'ai vu qu'il était mort. Je suis tellement désolé pour toi. Est-ce que ça va aller ?" interrogea Freddy en posant une main sur son épaule, le réconfortant amicalement.

Hochant la tête d'un air absent, Golden Freddy n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'éviter le regard de Freddy. Là, il sembla réaliser quelque chose puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux soudainement. Il le jaugea rapidement avant de soupirer furieusement, "Marionnette a menti. Elle m'a putain de menti !"

"Hey ! Calme-toi, Golden, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver." réagit Freddy, essayant de tempérer un peu son ami. Cela ne fonctionna pas, Golden Freddy le repoussant et partant rapidement en direction de la Marionnette, qui était près de la Music Box. "Golden !" cria Freddy, anxieux à l'idée d'assister à un combat entre Golden Freddy et Marionnette.

Golden Freddy ne l'écouta pas, se dirigeant vers la Marionnette, qui le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte. "Hey, Golden, qu'est-ce qui se passe -"

"Il est mort et tu le savais, sale menteuse !" lui cria Golden, plus énervé que jamais. "Tu as menti ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?"

Marionnette se contenta de le fixer pendant un bref moment avant d'expliquer calmement, regardant sa Music Box d'un air absent, "Je ne voulais pas te mettre en rogne. Spring Bonnie n'aurait juste pas voulu que tu sois triste."

"Donc tu as menti ? C'est une blague ? Arrête de te foutre de moi ou je te démantèle !" menaça-t-il la Marionnette.

Elle soupira tristement avant de s'asseoir devant lui, l'invitant à en faire de même. Golden Freddy acquiesça, s'asseyant juste à côté d'elle alors qu'elle parlait. "Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui. Je suis certaine qu'il reviendra, la seule chose que tu aies à faire est attendre."

"Mais quand reviendra-t-il ?" demanda doucement Golden. "Il me manque déjà..."

Marionnette lui sourit calmement puis dit gentiment, "Il revient toujours. Attends. Cela va prendre du temps mais il sera là. Je te le promets."

Freddy s'approcha d'eux, souriant amicalement à Golden Freddy avant de s'asseoir devant eux. "Crois-la, Golden. Spring Bonnie revient toujours, tu le sais, hein ? Tu as grandi avec lui !" dit-il, essayant de calmer son ami. "C'est un guerrier, non ?"

"Je ne sais plus..." murmura Golden, baissant la tête et recommençant à trembler. Il regarda ses mains tremblantes, essayant de tenir le coup. Spring Bonnie avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, pas cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas perdre parce que son amour l'attendait.

Cela lui rappela une scène, quand ils étaient encore à Fredbear's... C'était il y avait si longtemps.

 _Spring Bonnie était l'animatronique préféré des enfants parce qu'il était joyeux et qu'il aimait prendre soin d'eux. Toute la journée, quand ils ne jouaient pas de musique pour les enfants sur scène, Spring Bonnie marchait avec les enfants, leur chantant des chansons qu'il avait écrit lui-même ou bien de célèbres chansons pour enfants. Les enfants étaient au paradis quand ils étaient en sa compagnie. Il était la nouvelle mascotte du restaurant._

 _Oh, Fredbear n'était pas jaloux du tout. Il aimait tellement regarder à quel point son meilleur ami était heureux quand il était en compagnie des jeunes humains. Il souriait tout le temps, aimant entendre les rires des enfants quand il perdait ses mots. Beaucoup d'après-midis étaient comme ça, joyeux et tout le monde en train de jouer, mais pas celui-ci._

 _C'était deux semaines après l'arrivée de la Marionnette. Elle faisait maintenant partie de leur famille d'animatroniques, même si Fredbear ne l'aimait pas du tout. Ils se battaient souvent, verbalement ou physiquement, et Spring Bonnie ne pouvait pas avoir un instant de tranquillité quand les deux étaient dans la même pièce._

 _Cet après-midi là, Marionnette vint voir Fredbear, ce qui était rare, et discuta avec lui, encore plus rare. Au début, Fredbear ne sut pas comment réagir et resta silencieux, regardant Spring Bonnie de ses yeux vides._

 _Mais là, Marionnette lui dit quelque chose vraiment étrange concernant le garde de nuit. "Un de ces stupides gardes de nuit va tout perturber, crois-moi. Je le vois venir, je ne sais pas pourquoi."_

 _Fredbear rit ouvertement, pensant que la Marionnette était stupide et que sa "prédiction" n'était rien de plus que des idioties. Après tout, comment pourrait-elle le savoir à l'avance ? Idioties._

 _Soudainement, Spring Bonnie courut dans sa direction, attrapant son bras et le tirant derrière les rideaux. Fredbear le regarda d'un air perdu, qui haletait doucement. Après une bonne minute, il demanda, "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?"_

 _"Ta gueule, Fredbear, il est juste derrière." marmonna Spring Bonnie, mettant sa main droite sur la bouche de son ami, des pas étant audibles depuis l'autre côté du rideau._

 _Ils restèrent silencieux, Spring Bonnie commençant à trembler en voyant deux pieds en face d'eux. Seul un rideau les séparaient de l'humain. Spring Bonnie ferma les yeux, et avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment s'inquiéter pour leurs vies, l'homme s'éloigna, retournant à la Dinning Area du restaurant. Spring Bonnie rouvrit les yeux, regardant Fredbear avant de regarder à travers les rideaux. Il soupira en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne et tira Fredbear sur la scène._

 _"Que s'est-il passé ? Qui était-ce ?" demanda Fredbear, fixant son ami._

 _"Je... ne sais pas, Fredbear. Tout ce que je sais est qu'il voulait nous détruire, toi et moi." dit doucement Spring Bonnie, regardant partout dans le but de trouver la Marionnette. Elle s'approchait d'eux, donc il regarda de nouveau Fredbear. "Il avait une veste violette, Fredbear."_

... Le garde de nuit était le tueur de Spring Bonnie, dans ce cas ?

Il allait bientôt le savoir, pensa-t-il alors qu'il revenait dans la Backroom, se déconnectant lentement tandis que six heures venaient de sonner.

Il allait, par la même occasion, venger Spring Bonnie.


	4. Secret de Marionnette et Golden Freddy

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Toy Bonnie accourut vers la scène, souriant, sa guitare rouge et blanche dans les mains. "Les mecs ! Les mecs !" cria-t-il joyeusement, venant rapidement vers Toy Chica et Toy Freddy.

Les deux semblaient assez surpris, s'entre-regardant avec confusion. Toy Chica murmura quelques mots à Toy Freddy avant d'aller vers Toy Bonnie, qui était plus excité que jamais. "Que se passe-t-il, Toy Bonnie ?"

"A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons jouer de la musique pour les enfants en soirée !" dit joyeusement Toy Bonnie.

Toy Chica regarda la Marionnette alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, perdue dans ses pensées. Pourquoi y avait-il un concert ? Cela faisait un long moment depuis qu'ils avaient joué la dernière fois pour les enfants en soirée, et ce n'était pas très souvent. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Que préparait la Marionnette ?

"Oh, quelle bonne nouvelle." dit Toy Freddy, souriant à ses amis tandis que la Marionnette se dirigeait vers sa Music Box.

Étrange. Habituellement, la Marionnette voulait toujours parler avec eux, même si elle était fatiguée ou préoccupée par quelque chose. Elle agissait étrangement aux yeux de Toy Chica, qui se dirigeait déjà vers elle. "Hey, qu'est-ce qui cloche ?" demanda-t-elle amicalement, s'asseyant aux côtés de celle-ci.

La Marionnette ne la regardait pas, essayant de réparer sa Music Box. La pauvre chose ne jouait plus de musique, en fait. C'était certainement cassé, pensa Toy Chica avant de regarder Golden Freddy, juste derrière elle. Elle cria, surprise et effrayée à la fois, l'ours se moquant d'elle. "Je t'ai fait peur, sérieusement ?"

"Arrête de rire, tu es un idiot. Bien sûr que tu m'as fait peur ! Je n'aime pas ça, tu le sais parfaitement !"

"Bien évidemment." confirma Golden Freddy en lui souriant. "C'est pour ça que je continue."

Toy Chica n'ajouta rien, essayant une nouvelle fois de parler à la Marionnette, qui semblait vraiment... triste. Toy Bonnie et Toy Freddy ne prirent pas longtemps avant de les rejoindre, eux-aussi inquiétés par l'attitude de leur amie. Golden Freddy ne prêta pas attention à la Marionnette, se levant et se dirigeant vers les Restrooms aussi vite que possible sans même les saluer. Personne ne parla avant qu'il ne soit parti, mais ensuite, Toy Freddy demanda, "Marionnette, quel est le problème ?"

"Vous êtes au courant pour Spring Bonnie ?" répondit-elle sèchement, les regardant alternativement. Se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le cas, Marionnette soupira tristement avant de déclarer, "Il est parti."

Toy Chica, choquée, demanda d'un air effrayé, "Où est-il allé ?"

La Marionnette resta silencieuse pendant quelques instant avant de dire encore plus tristement, "Nul part que vous puissiez connaître."

Les toys s'entre-regardèrent d'un air surpris, Toy Bonnie demandant en baissant ses oreilles de lapin, "Alors il nous a abandonné sans nous dire "au revoir"... ?"

"Je suis sûre que c'est faux. Spring Bonnie n'aurait pas fait ça !" s'exclama Toy Chica, en colère contre la Marionnette et probablement Spring Bonnie.

Elle se sentait très en colère, mais elle ne savait pas réellement contre qui. Si cette déclaration était vraie, alors elle était en rage contre Spring Bonnie, mais si c'était faux... Mais avant de juger, elle désirait savoir si ce n'était pas simplement un euphémisme. "Est-il mort ?"

Marionnette cligna des yeux d'un air confus, la regardant avec ses yeux écarquillés, "Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Lui souhaites-tu la mort ?"

"Bien sûr que non, mais... J'ai senti quelque chose hier soir. Je pensais que c'était quelque chose du genre." expliqua froidement Toy Chica, regardant ses doigts. "Ne sois pas en colère contre moi, c'était juste de la spéculation."

L'autre fille n'ajouta rien, regardant furieusement à sa Music Box avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Les autres toys la jaugèrent avec mécontentement avant de sortir aussi, laissant Toy Chica seule dans la pièce.

Mais pas trop longtemps.

Soudainement, Golden Freddy fit son apparition à ses côtés, souriant doucement. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Donc c'est ça. Spring Bonnie est mort, j'ai raison ?" demanda-t-elle sans même le regarder.

L'ours se figea avant de demander, d'un air étourdi, "Marionnette t'en a parlé ? C'était censé rester secret..."

Toy Chica ouvrit la bouche et soupira de colère, se tournant furieusement vers Golden Freddy, qui la regardait sans expression. "Alors vous vouliez nous le cacher ! Comment peux-tu - Je te hais ! Il était autant mon ami que le tien, j'étais en droit de savoir !"

Il ne dit rien, restant silencieux alors qu'elle lui hurlait: "J'ai cru que tu étais mon ami !"

"Quand l'ai-je dis ?" interrogea Golden Freddy sans un regard pour elle. "Je ne l'ai jamais dit. Je ne suis pas ton ami, je suis juste un colocataire."

Toy Chica se figea et le fixa sans la moindre expression. "C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?"

Golden Freddy regarda Bonnie qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et venait vers eux, écoutant la conversation. Il ne répondit pas à Toy Chica, désirant quitter la salle le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec un animatronique alors que Spring Bonnie était probablement en réparation.

Il quitta la pièce silencieusement sans regarder Toy Chica, qui était en rage contre lui, et Bonnie le suivit dans les couloirs. "Hey Golden, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'ai jamais vu Toy Chica furieuse comme ça."

"Ce n'est pas amusant."

"Oh, bien sûr que non. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Hey, j'ai entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Spring Bonnie..." murmura Bonnie d'un air désolé.

Golden Freddy n'ajouta rien, ne regardant à aucun moment le lapin mauve alors qu'il marchait plus rapidement en direction de la Backroom. Il se demandait ce qui s'y passait. Freddy était-il en train d'essayer de réparer Spring Bonnie ? Est-ce qu'il était juste en train de s'excuser auprès de lui ? Il voulait savoir ce qui allait être fait pour sauver -ou non- Spring Bonnie.

Bonnie soupira tristement et arrêta de marcher, regardant Golden Freddy s'éloigner en direction de la Backroom. "J'espère que tout ira bien pour Spring Bonnie." dit-il,se détournant lentement. "J'espère que tout ira bien pour nous tous."


	5. The Bite of '87

_**-Fredbear's Family Adventures-**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 _Cinq semaines plus tard..._

* * *

Cela faisait cinq semaines depuis la mort de Spring Bonnie. Golden Freddy était bien plus triste qu'avant mais personne ne payait attention à lui et Freddy était très heureux car la pizzeria allait rouvrir et que les enfants pourraient revenir. Chica et Bonnie s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, passant la journée à jouer aux arcades tandis que les toys répétaient le concert qu'ils allaient donner le soir-même. Tout allait pour le mieux, la Marionnette ayant réparé sa Music Box depuis deux jours.

Mais, même si tout semblait aller convenablement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelqu'un les regardait attentivement depuis l'ombre, un costume d'animatronique jaune caché derrière lui alors qu'il souriait de façon démoniaque. _Oh bien ! Ils pensent que tout va pour le mieux. C'est tellement bien,_ pensa-t-il, s'éloignant avec le costume dans les bras. Il prit la décision de se cacher dans la Safe Room, attendant son heure. Il tremblait, impatient de commencer son petit spectacle. Cela allait être tellement génial !

Il fixa le costume d'animatronique sans expression lisible dans son regard, réfléchissant. Il lui semblait que l'animatronique Golden Freddy était plus triste qu'habituellement. Oh vraiment ? Triste ? Ces choses pouvaient-elles ressentir quelque chose ?

Si elles le pouvaient, elles étaient bien plus sophistiquées qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se leva soudainement en entendant des rires d'enfants et sourit. L'heure était venue. Il s'approcha de l'animatronique doré, le réparant partiellement et rapidement, juste assez pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il attendait de lui. Là, il coupa un fil électrique au niveau de la nuque de l'animatronique avant de le déposer à l'extérieur de la salle. Une fois l'animatronique dehors, il sourit et murmura, attendant que la créature se réveille: "Va, ma pauvre petite chose. Tout le monde va te détester jusqu'à la fin des temps, tout comme ils le font pour moi."

Brutalement, les yeux de l'animatronique s'ouvrirent et il se leva difficilement, se rendant dans la Dining Area. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants, et certains d'entre eux le regardèrent curieusement quand il entra dans la pièce. Le regard de Golden Freddy fut immédiatement attiré par lui et l'animatronique lui sourit légèrement, se dirigeant vers lui.

Mais quelque chose arriva que ni Golden Freddy ni les autres n'avaient prévu.

Un petit brun courut en direction du costume cassé Spring Bonnie et prit sa main, voulant jouer avec son animatronique favori. Freddy, Chica et Bonnie regardèrent d'un air effrayé la scène tandis que l'enfant souriait. "Viens Spring Bonnie !" Fit-il joyeusement en tirant sa main. "Je veux jouer avec toi ! Tu m'as tant manqué !"

"Je n'aime pas ça..." murmura Chica dans l'oreille de Freddy. "Quelque chose ne va pas avec Spring B."

"Peut-être... Mais on doit attendre." déclara Bonnie alors qu'il regardait attentivement Spring Bonnie. "On ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer, on ne peut pas intervenir maintenant."

Freddy et Chica acquiescèrent silencieusement avant de regarder à nouveau ce qu'il se passait.

Spring Bonnie n'avait pas bougé, regardant fixement l'enfant avec un mélange de confusion et de colère. Il regarda Golden Freddy de manière alertée avant de retourner son attention sur l'enfant. Soudain, il s'assit en face de l'enfant, commençant à bugger sérieusement, le costume convulsant et craquant anormalement, de façon effrayante et menaçante.

"Et maintenant, on intervient ?" demanda Freddy, alerté.

Bonnie resta sur scène, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Quel était le putain de problème de Spring Bonnie ? Pourquoi plantait-il comme ça ?

Marionnette sortit de sa Music Box, regardant la scène impuissamment. Il y avait une ombre à ses côtés, semblable à celle d'un ours, jetant un œil à la scène de manière inquiète. "Comment a-t-il..." se demanda-t-elle à voix haute avant que Spring Bonnie ne rouvre ses yeux et morde le front de l'enfant, mordant directement dans le lobe frontal du cerveau du petit.

"SPRING BONNIE !"

Golden Freddy courut vers Spring Bonnie, le poussant, mais il était déjà trop tard. L'enfant était au sol, du sang coulant de sa tête. La mère du garçon arriva à toute vitesse, portant son enfant et quittant la pizzeria le plus rapidement possible. Spring Bonnie baissa la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se produire quelques secondes plus tôt.

Freddy et les autres arrivèrent vers Golden Freddy et Spring Bonnie, excepté la Marionnette et l'ombre en forme d'ours. Ils regardèrent Spring Bonnie d'un air vide alors que le lapin était à la limite de pleurer. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Spring Bonnie ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?" demanda Freddy d'un air surpris et confus à la fois.

"Je ne s-s-sais pas." murmura Spring Bonnie avant de regarder Golden Freddy, qui semblait vraiment inquiet pour lui. "J-Je croyais q-que j'étais mort..."

Golden Freddy tourna autour de Spring Bonnie, remarquant quelque chose d'anormal dans sa nuque. "Hey, Fazbear, il y a un problème."

Freddy le regarda un petit instant avant de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Il vit immédiatement ce qui posait problème. "Quelqu'un a coupé ce fil... Spring Bonnie a été saboté." dit-il en réponse, les autres s'approchant pour voir par eux-mêmes.

Chica cligna des yeux d'un air surpris tandis que Bonnie et les toys étaient silencieusement choqués. "Qui aurait fait ça ? Cela n'a pas de sens ! Qui ?" demanda-t-elle.

Golden Freddy soupira furieusement, comprenant soudainement ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Safe Room. "Purple Guy l'a fait."

"Pourquoi le ferait-il ? C'est tellement fou, s'il avait été attrapé, il aurait été arrêté." répondit Freddy, basculant en mode veille le costume défectueux de Spring Bonnie pendant qu'il essayait de le réparer. "Je vais avoir besoin de remplacer ce fil..."

Toy Chica regarda le fil coupé rageusement. "Il veut nous détruire. Il veut la fermeture de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza !" réalisa-t-elle en regardant Golden Freddy fixement.

"Non, il veut faire tomber la franchise." corrigea Bonnie de façon trop sérieuse pour lui ressembler.

"Il y a forcément une autre raison. Alors, si ce que tu dis est vrai Bonnie, pourquoi avoir choisi Spring Bonnie en particulier ? Il est supposé être hors de fonction depuis cinq semaines. Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi Golden ? Ou même moi ?" demanda très justement Freddy, portant Spring Bonnie jusque dans la Backroom.

"Vous étiez probablement trop surveillés." dit Chica, le suivant tout comme le reste du groupe. "Il avait besoin de passer inaperçu. N'oublie pas qu'il y a une surveillance la nuit, chéri, mais pas dans la Safe Room et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est là où Spring Bonnie se trouvait."

"Elle a raison, Freddy." acquiesça Bonnie. "Imagine s'il avait été attrapé. Il a certainement fait ça la nuit. Il voulait se cacher des caméras."

Golden Freddy tint la main de Spring Bonnie pendant qu'ils marchaient et dit d'une voix inexpressive: "Il voulait nous surprendre. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi il a utilisé Spring Bonnie comme sa marionnette personnelle alors qu'il aurait pu vous utiliser toi, Foxy ou Chica sans trop de complications. Il était supposé être hors de service, comme Freddy l'a affirmé."

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la Backroom, marchant jusqu'à la table centrale. Freddy y déposa Spring Bonnie, cherchant dans les étagères un fil de rechange. Golden Freddy resta aux côtés de son petit-ami et sursauta quand l'un des yeux d'or de Spring Bonnie s'entrouvrit. "Oh, hey." fit-il, essayant de reculer sans pour autant lâcher la main de son petit-ami. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Q-Qu'est-ce q-que j'ai f-fait, Go-oldie ?" demanda le lapin doré avec une voix cassée et balbutiante. "Q-Qu'est-il arrivé à-à c-cet enf-fant ?"

"Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?" demanda Foxy, le fixant d'un air méprisant. Ils n'avaient jamais été très bons amis, après tout. "Tu l'as mordu au front."

Spring Bonnie ouvrit soudainement son autre œil, choqué. "Q-Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il, triste pour cet enfant probablement décédé. "P-Pourquoi ?"

"Tu es cassé." répondit Freddy, venant à lui et remplaçant le fil coupé. "Quelqu'un t'a saboté, toi et tes systèmes."

Toy Bonnie s'approcha de lui et lui sourit légèrement avant de demander: "Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?"

Dans un premier temps, Spring Bonnie garda le silence, essayant de se rappeler de ce qui lui était arrivé. Ensuite, il déclara avec un sourire attristé: "L-La seule ch-chose dont je me s-souvienne est un homme avec une v-veste v-violette et un b-b-badge d-doré entrer dans la b-backroom et arrachant m-mon endosquelette d-de mon c-corps."

Golden Freddy s'assit à côté de lui et caressa la joue de Spring Bonnie. L'animatronique cassé grinça de plaisir, fermant les yeux. "Tu m'as manqué." murmura Golden Freddy, souriant joyeusement à son petit-ami.

"T-Tu m'as m-manqué auss-ssi, Gold-die."

Une ombre dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce sourit doucement avant de disparaître sans que personne ne l'ait remarquée.

Pendant ce temps, Marionnette se dirigea vers le Main Hall et sourit à son partenaire. "Tout est sous contrôle, Vincent."


	6. Purple Guy

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

 _"Parfois, j'ai des visions." Déclara la Marionnette à Fredbear et Spring Bonnie pendant que les enfants mangeaient ensemble sans s'occuper d'eux. "J'ai découvert cette capacité il y a quelques jours, pendant que je regardais cet enfant." Révéla-t-elle, pointant un petit garçon brun aux yeux violets surnaturels qui mangeait seul à la table de gauche, juste en face d'eux._

 _Spring Bonnie sourit quand il vit que l'enfant lui adressait un immense sourire. Il savait qu'il était l'animatronique favori de l'enfant. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que la famille de l'enfant en question venait à Fredbear's, le petit garçon voulait le voir lui particulièrement. Le garçon voulait jouer avec lui, dessiner avec lui, chanter avec lui, même jouer de la guitare ou simplement discuter avec lui. Spring Bonnie aimait bien cet enfant parce qu'il avait beaucoup de problèmes mais qu'il était toujours plus heureux en le voyant._

 _Spring Bonnie avait toujours aimé les enfants. Ils étaient aussi joyeux et malicieux que lui. Ils aimaient dessiner et écouter de la musique, jouer aux jeux vidéos et danser... Ils aimaient tout ce qui était lié à la fête. C'était pourquoi il les aimait tant._

 _"Il va devenir mauvais." Annonça la Marionnette d'un air grave. "Spring Bonnie, s'il reste avec toi, il va devenir une mauvaise personne."_

 _Fredbear regarda Spring Bonnie en souriant tristement tout en plaçant une main sur son épaule. Spring Bonnie baissa la tête, attristé par l'idée de devoir abandonner son jeune ami. Il savait que c'était faux._

 _Cela devait être faux._

Et finalement, après vingt ans, Spring Bonnie savait que c'était faux. S'il était resté avec le garçon, l'aidant continuellement pour lutter contre ses problèmes, l'enfant ne serait jamais devenu ce... monstre. Spring Bonnie s'éveilla avec cette même-pensée dans la tête, regardant tout autour de lui et remarquant quelqu'un proche de la porte.

C'était un humain, il en était sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas voir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Il essaya d'analyser du regard le profil de la personne mais ce fut vain. La silhouette s'approcha de lui et alluma la lumière, dévoilant son vrai visage.

Il s'agissait de l'enfant, même s'il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Ses cheveux bruns avaient bouclé et poussé depuis le temps, et il avait même une barbe. Il portait un manteau violet et tenait dans sa main gauche la même hachette que celle qu'avait eu son agresseur.

L'homme lui sourit, posant sa hachette avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de l'animatronique Spring Bonnie. "Hey, mon p'tit gars. Je suis revenu, tu vois ? Pour toi." Commença-t-il, regardant l'animatronique dans les yeux tristement. "Tu m'as abandonné quand j'avais besoin de toi, mais je ne peux pas te blâmer."

Spring Bonnie ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer Purple Guy alors qu'il continuait de parler. "Tu étais mon préféré, tu sais ? Tu étais joyeux, tu m'as appris comment jouer de la guitare... J'en joue toujours parfois, tu vois ? Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Et je ne le ferai certainement jamais."

L'homme baissa la tête et récupéra sa hachette, inspectant sa lame avec une forme d'admiration lisible dans les yeux. Il y avait du sang dessus. Spring Bonnie se mit à trembler quand il vit que le regard de l'homme s'était de nouveau tourné vers lui. "Mais il y a une chose que je me suis toujours demandé." Dit-il, sa prise sur le manche de l'arme se resserrant. "Pourquoi tu m'as soudainement ignoré ? Pourquoi, quand je voulais te voir, tu me fixais simplement puis te détournais ?"

Ces questions rappelèrent à Spring Bonnie à quel point il avait été ingrat avec l'enfant qu'avait été Purple Guy.

 _Le petit enfant vint vers la scène, criant son nom, "Spring Bonnie ! Spring Bonnie !"_

 _L'animatronique le fixa un long moment avant de se détourner, allant vers les autres enfants qui étaient avec Fredbear. L'enfant le regarda d'un air triste avant de partir, cherchant sa mère et pleurant dans ses bras._

Spring Bonnie n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait à cet enfant. Il avait toujours voulu jouer avec l'enfant, mais à chaque fois les paroles de la Marionnette lui revenaient et il n'en faisait rien. Il voulait seulement que cet enfant devienne quelqu'un de bien. S'il ne le pouvait pas à cause de lui, alors il allait sortir de sa vie.

A quel point avait-il tort. L'enfant était devenu mauvais, même s'il n'était pas avec lui. Abandonner cet enfant était la plus grosse erreur qu'il ait fait de sa vie. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Plus que trop tard même.

"Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Étais-tu forcé de le faire ?" Demanda Purple Guy en plaçant la lame de la hachette contre la gorge de Spring Bonnie. "Pourquoi ? Répond-moi ! Je suis que tu es en capacité de parler ! Répond-moi !"

Spring Bonnie resta impassible avant de balbutier d'une voix tremblante: "J-Je ne v-vois p-pas de quoi t-tu p-parles."

"Tu es sûr ?" Sourit d'un air démoniaque Purple Guy, devenant plus furieux encore. "Ou tu te joues de moi ?"

"J-Je ne s-sais j-juste p-pas. J-Je ne t-t'ai jamais l-laissé s-seul."

"JAMAIS ?" S'écria l'homme, commençant à faire paniquer Spring Bonnie. Mais il devait attendre, rien qu'un petit peu. "Tu mens, saloperie de lapin. Je te déteste plus encore qu'avant !"

Comme l'espérait Spring Bonnie, quelqu'un avait entendu le cri et était venu voir si tout allait bien. C'était Foxy, entrant dans la salle et regardant Purple Guy furieusement. "Hey toi ! Dégage de là et fous-lui la paix !"

Spring Bonnie essaya de se lever mais Purple Guy le poussa brutalement contre la table. "Foxy, ravi de faire ta connaissance." Dit-il mesquinement avant de sourire comme il le faisait toujours. "Tu aimes le spectacle ?"

"Fous. Lui. La. Paix." Répéta Foxy, le jaugeant d'un regard dur. "Il est cassé. Laisse le se reposer."

Purple Guy rit et répondit avec son sourire permanent: "Il est à moi. Il était mon préféré, après tout."

"Laisse-le juste tranquille." Coupa Golden Freddy en entrant de la pièce, quittant le dos de Foxy. "Ou je te ferai du mal."

Quand Purple Guy prit sa hachette, Golden Freddy lui sourit et lui fit un jumpscare. Purple Guy tomba au sol, surpris par l'attaque inattendue, et quitta le restaurant le plus vite possible. Spring Bonnie se leva, souriant à Foxy et Golden avant de tomber lourdement. Une fois que Golden Freddy l'eut aidé à se relever, il lui sourit et dit: "D-Désolé, mes j-jambes v-vacillent t-tr-op."

"Pas de problème, repose ta voix." Murmura Goldie, le soutenant alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la Dining Area, là où les autres animatroniques les attendaient.

* * *

"Alors il est revenu. Une nouvelle fois." Résuma Freddy, pensif, tandis que les autres animatroniques le regardaient silencieusement. "A-t-il dit quelque chose ?"

"O-Oui." Affirma Spring Bonnie, le fixant d'un regard vide avant d'expliquer. "Il-Il a dit q-que j'étais s-son f-favori quand il ét-tait enfant."

Golden Freddy sourit avant de réaliser quelque chose. Oh oui, il y avait un putain de problème. Si "Purple Guy" était encore enfant à Fredbear's, alors qui avait tué l'enfant devant le restaurant ? "Qui était-ce ?" Répondit-il d'un air absent, faisant écho à ses propres pensées.

Quand il vit que tout le monde dans la pièce le regardait confusément -excepté Spring Bonnie qui souriait, comme toujours quand Fredbear était concerné- Golden Freddy ferma la bouche et regarda Freddy qu'il venait d'interrompre. L'animatronique ne releva pas, le fixant de manière ennuyée et se détournant rapidement.

"Bien. Est-ce la seule chose qu'il ait dite ?" Demanda Freddy à Spring Bonnie, qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

"O-Oui. D-Du moins, je c-crois." Répondit Spring Bonnie. "Je n-ne me r-rappelle plus t-très b-bien."

La pièce devint silencieuse, tous essayant de trouver une solution à leur problème. Peut-être pourraient-ils juste tuer Purple Guy mais... Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que ce soit une brillante idée...

* * *

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._ _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_ "

Mike ne répondit rien, suivant le conseil de Phone Guy et cherchant les animatroniques via les caméras de surveillance. Il repéra Chica, Bonnie et Freddy dans le coin de la scène, semblant discuter entre eux. Mais c'était avant que Freddy ne jette un œil à la caméra et se mette à rire diaboliquement. Mike changea pour la CAM 05, où il découvrit les toys en train de se cacher dans un coin sombre du Backstage. Il regarda la CAM 04 et vit, étrangement, Golden Freddy et un autre animatronique doré qui ressemblait beaucoup à Spring Bonnie.

Il le pensait désactivé.

" _I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights."_ Déclara Phone Guy à travers le téléphone à sa gauche. " _There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_ Dit-il, Mike se mettant à trembler alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à trouver Bonnie. " _Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

Oh mais bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi devrait-il être en danger ? Après tout, il n'y avait que quelques animatroniques qui voulaient l'effrayer à mort et le mettre dans un costume de Freddy Fazbear, n'est-ce pas ? Rien de très dangereux !

Mike vérifia chaque caméra sur l'écran et alluma la lumière au niveau de la porte de gauche. Bonnie était là, le regardant avec un grand sourire. Mike fit clignoter la lumière, essayant de faire fuir Bonnie, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Alors il ferma la porte et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil aux caméras.

" _Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."_ Ajouta Phone Guy, faisant Mike se figer d'horreur. Il ne voyait pas l'animatronique rouge. Où était ce putain de renard ?

" _Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._ " Conclut Phone Guy avant de raccrocher.

* * *

 _Trois -ennuyeuses- heures plus tard..._

* * *

Mike était effrayé, cherchant partout Foxy qui semblait avoir complètement disparu. Brutalement, le garde de nuit entendit des coups contre sa porte. Oh non, c'était donc là que se trouvait ce stupide pirate, finalement ! Mike jeta un œil à sa batterie: 36 % et il était quatre heures du matin. Donc tout allait plutôt bien.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il entendit un gémissement à sa porte de droite, et quand il alluma la lumière, il vit Spring Bonnie, se cachant derrière le mur en souriant immensément. Il essaya de le faire foutre le camp mais le lapin ne s'en occupa pas, le fixant avec ce putain de grand sourire sur son visage. Mike se mit à trembler, essayant encore et encore d'effrayer ce stupide-mais-intelligent-quand-même lapin, en vain.

Sa seule alternative était de fermer la porte, donc il le fit, mais la Spring Bonnie chose avait eu assez de temps pour se faufiler dans son Office. Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde !

Mike était soudainement transpirant, respirant lourdement alors qu'il essayait de ne pas regarder derrière lui. Il y avait deux yeux jaunes brillants dans l'ombre.

Soudainement, la batterie s'éteignit, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal, et Freddy commença à chanter sa chanson stupide-enfantine-mais-effrayante. "OH PUTAIN NON, VAS-T'EN !" Hurla-t-il à l'ours, mais celui-ci sourit plus largement en continuant de jouer sa petite musique. "PUTAIN, FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !" Cria Mike, effrayé à l'idée de mourir à quatre heures du matin.

Spring Bonnie se glissa devant lui, seuls ses deux yeux d'or scintillants visible dans le noir. Mike les regarda avec un mélange de peur et d'appréhension. Putain de malchance. Il était mort, tellement mort.

Le sourire de Spring Bonnie s'éclaira soudainement, immense et putain d'étrange et flippant. Mike déglutit, regardant dans le plus profond des yeux de son tueur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Spring Bonnie lui faisait son jumpscare...

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Merci de tes reviews, Kitt-Na, je t'envoie ton chapitre tout de suite :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire par PM ou bien par review (toujours appréciées) ce que vous pensez de cette fic et de ce chapitre ^^**

 **Circle of J.**


	7. Mangle

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

"Bon-Bonsoir Mike." Déclara l'animatronique Spring Bonnie. "V-Vous ai-je e-effrayé ?"

Au départ, Mike cligna les yeux confusément. Est-ce que cet étrange lapin doré parlait ? Était-ce réel ? Est-ce que tous ces animatroniques étaient réels, déjà ? Ou était-il juste en train de rêver ? Ou probablement de mourir ? Peut-être. Il ne pouvait pas réellement le dire, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder l'animatronique doré comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. "Pourquoi diable parles-tu ?" Demanda-t-il en retour, le reste du groupe d'animatroniques les rejoignant dans l'office. "Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué ?"

La créature regarda Freddy de façon perdue. La mascotte de la pizzeria s'approcha de lui et dit, comme si Mike blaguait: "Tuer est une perte de temps."

"Donc vous... Ne tuez jamais les gardes de nuit ?" Demanda Mike de manière incertaine alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

Spring Bonnie rit. "N-Nous le f-faisions avant m-mais ils n'étaient p-pas aussi a-amusants q-que toi. Je p-promets que l'on ne t-te tuera p-pas."

Mike ne savait pas comment réagir alors il resta silencieux. Tous les animatroniques le regardaient amicalement, Chica venant plus près de lui et lui offrant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il hésita avant de la prendre prudemment. Elle l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds puis lâcha sa main brutalement, comme brûlée.

Golden Freddy -son pire cauchemar- vint devant lui, souriant... gentiment ?

Mike essaya d'éviter son regard mais l'animatronique, amusé par son attitude, suivit son regard dans toutes les directions. Le garde de nuit jeta un œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était presque cinq heures du matin. Oh merde.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre pas, Foxy lui avait sauté dessus. Il ne bougea pas, atrophié par la peur mais elle se dissipa quand il vit que l'animatronique rouge le serrait dans une étreinte amicale. Ce n'était pas bon du tout... Phone Guy lui avait menti alors ? Quand il disait qu'ils auraient pour intention de le piéger dans un costume de Freddy Fazbear ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?" Demanda la Marionnette en entrant dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de lui, visiblement surprise, et murmura: "Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec le garde de nuit ? Foxy, lâche-le !"

Foxy poussa instantanément Mike, retournant aux côtés de Chica. Marionnette s'avança vers Spring Bonnie et posa sa main sur son épaule amicalement avant de regarder à nouveau Mike et demander suspicieusement: "Que leur avez-vous fait ?"

"Rien du tout ! Ils sont venus dans mon bureau et ont commencé à... Mais hey ! Comment se fait-il que vous parliez ?" Questionna Mike en retour, apeuré.

La Spring Bonnie chose se tourna vers ses amis et quitta la pièce, laissant Marionnette seule avec Mike. Tous les autres animatroniques le suivirent dans les couloirs, retournant à leur emplacement d'origine.

Marionnette prit un moment avant de revenir avec un nouvel animatronique. Ses mains étaient pleines de sang, le sang coulant de ses doigts au sol. Freddy sembla triste alors que tous les autres fixaient la Marionnette, choqués.

Spring Bonnie baissa les yeux, immobile. Il a dit qu'ils ne le tueraient pas. Pourquoi tout allait toujours mal quand il était concerné ? Était-il maudit ? Pourquoi dans ce cas ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal, du moins de lui-même ?

Le nouveau renard blanc semblait sans vie jusqu'à ce que ses deux yeux jaunes ne s'ouvrent grand et ne les regardent. Spring Bonnie décida de s'isoler dans une autre pièce, ne voulant pas assister à la soudaine réalisation de Mike et, probablement, à ses pleurs et ses cris.

Il avait promis qu'ils ne le tueraient pas.

Aussi tôt que possible, Golden Freddy le rejoignit dans la backroom. Le lapin était assis dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Il ne le regarda pas, fixant d'un air vide une marionnette de Balloon Boy.

Golden Freddy s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule amicalement. Spring Bonnie ne le regardait toujours pas mais dit tristement: "J-Je ne peux p-pas croire ce q-qui s'est p-passé... J-J'ai promis. T-Tu réalises s-seulement ? Ma p-promesse n'était q-que de la m-merde aux yeux d-de Marionnette -"

"Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Springie." Déclara Goldie, essayant de calmer son amour. "Marionnette est une idiote, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Spring Bonnie baissa la tête et murmura d'un air absent: "J-Je pensais s-seulement que mes m-mots n'étaient p-pas de la m-merde p-pour tout le m-monde ici, m-mais j'étais v-visiblement d-dans le f-faux."

Oh mince. Golden Freddy sut immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas dit la bonne chose pour remonter le moral à son ami lapin. Il devait réparer son erreur. "Désolé Spring Bonnie, je ne voulais pas te rendre plus triste... C'est juste que... Marionnette est très fermée d'esprit, obstinée, et putain d'égoïste tu sais... Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme ça... Pensons un peu aux autres... Tu apprécies Toy Bonnie, n'est-ce pas ?" Spring Bonnie hocha la tête. "Alors. Tu vois ? Nous ne sommes pas comme Marionnette."

"T-Tu as r-raison."

"Arrête de t'inquiéter alors. Mike sera mieux avec nous." Quand il vit le regard empli de doutes de son amour, il ajouta: "Crois-moi. Il va nous aimer directement après nous avoir vus !"

Et là, comme pour contredire ce qu'il venait de déclarer, un cri d'humain fit écho à travers le restaurant. Spring Bonnie lui sourit d'un air vainqueur avant de se lever et de rejoindre l'endroit d'où provenait le hurlement: la scène. Il y avait Mike, seul, dans son nouveau costume de "Mangle". C'était le nom que Marionnette avait donné à la créature.

Golden le suivit et vint vers Mike, attrapant son bras pour l'aider à se relever.

Mais il y avait un gros problème avec le costume. Ce n'était pas complètement construit. Et les diverses parties de l'endosquelette entraient douloureusement dans le corps de Mike.

Spring Bonnie s'avança vers eux, arrachant les parties du costume puis désassemblant l'endosquelette avant que cela ne puisse blesser Mike davantage. L'humain resta immobile, fixant seulement le lapin doré en observant ce qu'il faisait. Dans ses yeux, Golden pouvait lire une intense douleur et une immense frayeur mais aussi de l'étonnement.

Est-ce qu'un animatronique venant au secours d'un humain était quelque chose d'exceptionnel ?

Spring Bonnie lui donna les différentes parties de l'endosquelette qu'il venait de démonter, lui demandant de les cacher dans la Backroom. Goldie hocha la tête et partit aussi vite que possible vers la pièce en question, cachant les morceaux dans les étagères. Finalement, il cacha la tête de l'endosquelette et sortit en courant de la pièce, la refermant directement après avec les clés de Spring Bonnie.

Mais, à sa surprise, une main agrippa son bras et le repoussa brusquement. Freddy lui demanda de reculer mais il n'en fit rien, serrant fortement les clés dans sa main gauche. "Je ne t'obéirai pas cette fois, Freddy."

"Donne-moi les clés, Golden." Ordonna froidement Freddy. "Je ne veux pas avoir à te blesser pour les récupérer de force."

Golden Freddy soupira de colère et s'exclama: "Regarde ce que tu as fait au garde de nuit ! Il semblerait que blesser des gens n'est pas un problème pour toi !"

"Les gardes de nuits sont des enfoirés." Déclara Marionnette, apparaissant de nul part en face de lui. "Je te l'ai toujours dit."

"Et je ne suis pas d'accord !" Lui hurla Golden, s'éloignant pour rejoindre Spring Bonnie.

Chica lui barra la route, le retenant dans le corridor. Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy et Marionnette se trouvaient juste derrière lui, visiblement agacés.

Mais là, quelque chose se produit qui n'était pas prévu.

Les toys, venant de la scène, firent leur apparition, tenant dans les mains quelques armes et regardant furieusement les vieux animatroniques. Étaient-ils au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Probablement, Spring Bonnie était dans les environs de la scène, après tout. Étaient-ils de son côté ? Heureusement pour lui, cela semblait être le cas.

"Laisse-le passer, sale monstre !" Hurla Toy Chica à sa jumelle, tenant une barre de fer dans sa main droite.

Freddy regarda les toy animatroniques, prêt à les attaquer. "Même pas la peine d'y penser, il reste avec nous."

"Je ne pense pas." Dit Toy Freddy de manière méprisante. "Il est avec nous dans cette guerre, 'frère'."

"Cette guerre ?" Demanda Foxy avec étonnement avant de rire. "Parce que vous voulez commencer une guerre pour un misérable humain ? Un garde de nuit, qui plus est ?"

Goldie profita de l'inattention de Chica pour se frayer un chemin vers les toys. Ils lui sourirent et Toy Bonnie lui tendit sa guitare en tant qu'arme. Golden Freddy, malgré son évidente surprise, la prit. Toy Bonnie savait ce qu'il faisait.

Les old animatroniques plus Marionnette contre les toys, Spring Bonnie et lui-même. Oh quelle joie ! Et tout ça à cause de cette maudite Marionnette.

Spring Bonnie se joint à eux peu de temps après, tenant deux pistolets et prêt à engager les hostilités contre les autres. Freddy le regarda froidement tout en murmurant: "Tu as causé la morsure. Ne t'approche pas de moi."

"J-Je ne me r-rappelle pas d-de ça." Déclara Spring Bonnie sans la moindre expression lisible sur son visage. "M-Mais je me r-rappelle de votre t-trahison. J-J'avais dit qu'on ne t-tuerait pas M-Mike !"

Marionnette s'exprima cette fois. "Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je lui ai donné vie ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu as détruit son costume !"

"C'est mieux pour lui." Répondit Toy Bonnie, prenant part à la conversation. "Il n'a pas mérité ça !"

Cela sembla mettre encore plus en rage la Marionnette. "Les enfants avaient-ils mérité ce qui leur est arrivé ?" S'écria-t-elle rageusement.

Soudainement, Spring Bonnie baissa la tête, fermant les yeux avant de s'effondrer contre le sol, les souvenirs refaisant surface. Il se rappelait... Les pleurs. Les cris. Le sang, partout, recouvrant son corps d'animatronique. Un homme portant une veste violette ricanant à l'intérieur de lui tandis qu'il tuait, un à un, ces petits enfants. Il se rappelait de tout.

Il couina et fronça les sourcils, voulant que ces souvenirs s'effacent. Il essaya de se relever mais son endosquelette refusait de bouger. Il était immobilisé, devant ses ennemis...

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 ** _NDA: Bonjour, je sais cela fait affreusement longtemps que je n'ai pas ajouté de chapitres à cette fiction mais je compte bien y remédier ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, une review ou même un message fait toujours plaisir !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	8. Incendie

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

 _30 ans plus tard, dans la nouvelle attraction locale Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction...  
_

* * *

Tout brûlait, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Spring Bonnie ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il était, comme à son habitude, en train de marcher à travers l'attraction en regardant les dessins affichés sur les murs avec un regard attristé quand il entendit quelque chose tomber. Dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas remarqué que le garde de nuit était parti alors qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin. Il vint à l'office et regarda d'un air absent le feu détruire tout ce que la pièce contenait.

Alors ainsi, c'était déjà la fin. Comme ça l'avait été trente ans auparavant.

Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques instants et il soupira tristement.

 _"G-Gold-die !" Cria Spring Bonnie en courant, le feu essayant de le rattraper à travers les couloirs de la pizzeria._

 _Tout cela à cause de Bonnie, qui avait lancé une grenade dans l'enceinte du restaurant. Bien évidemment, tout avait pris feu. Les toys avaient été détruits à la suite de l'impact de l'explosion tandis que Goldie et lui s'en étaient tirés seins et saufs et avaient fui ensemble. Malgré tout, tout était déjà décidé, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir du bâtiment puisque toutes les portes étaient fermées le soir._

 _Tout d'un coup, Freddy fit son apparition devant lui et sortit de derrière son dos son pistolet. Les yeux de Spring Bonnie s'élargir alors qu'il s'écartait pour éviter le tir, courant rapidement en direction de l'arrière de la scène. Il brandit son pistolet de sa main droite au cas où quelque chose venait à bloquer sa progression. Il jeta un œil derrière lui, essayant de trouver Golden Freddy mais il n'était nul part autour de lui._

 _Bonnie s'approcha rapidement de lui mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire le moindre mal, Spring Bonnie tira, fichant une balle entre ses deux yeux. L'animatronique tomba contre le sol, inerte, sans vie, et Spring Bonnie fonça en direction de la Backroom. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'assit dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce et regarda le feu entrer lentement dans la pièce et tout ravager. Il sentit la panique monter en lui mais ne la laissa pas l'emporter. Tout était déjà décidé._

 _C'était la fin._

Un grincement violent l'obligea à revenir à la réalité et à jeter un coup d'œil. Tout était en feu, une deuxième fois.

Quelle joie.

Voilà sa récompense.

La Mort.

Il l'attendait alors ce ne serait pas si terrible. Il était plutôt désespéré alors...

Pourquoi, vous demandez ? Parce qu'il avait passé trente ans tout seul, abandonné et tout ça. Il se sentait mal. La seule chose qu'il désirait était très certainement mourir. Les souvenirs étaient toujours présents, le hantant chaque jour et l'effrayant pendant son sommeil.

Oh, tant de choses s'étaient passées... Spring Bonnie avait découvert qui était véritablement l'assassin et cherchait à se venger, mais alors le gardien de nuit, aussi connu sous le nom de Jeremy Fitzgerald, se réfugia à l'intérieur de lui pour échapper aux esprits des enfants. Il mourut à l'intérieur du costume, bien évidemment, cela n'aurait pas été amusant sinon.

Là, Phone Guy était comblé. Bien sûr qu'il l'était ! Golden Freddy et Jeremy étaient les deux seuls témoins de ses crimes. Il s'en était débarrassé en une seule journée ! Et quelle bonne journée ! L'incendie, puis juste après Jeremy... Il était chanceux ! Il avait juste oublié que Spring Bonnie, comme tous les animatroniques, avait une conscience et des souvenirs.

Mais pas longtemps. Quand il se souvint de cette capacité, il essaya de le détruire. En vain. "Springtrap" était possédé par l'esprit de Jeremy. L'homme voulait se venger. Il voulait la justice. Tout comme Springtrap.

Phone Guy fit le choix d'engager un nouveau garde de nuit, dans l'espoir que celui-ci le détruise et mette ainsi fin aux vies de Springtrap et Jeremy en même temps. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu. Le garde de nuit n'en fit rien, se contentant de faire son travail et se barrant à la fin.

Springtrap s'en moquait, il aimait bien ce garde de nuit. Il avait essayé de l'aider, même s'il ne connaissait pas l'entière vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Springtrap avait beaucoup aimé passer du temps avec lui, jouant ensemble par le biais des caméras postées tout autour de l'attraction. Mais au bout de cinq nuits, il était tout simplement parti.

Cela n'avait pas du tout plu à Phone Guy, loin de là. Il était encore plus furieux qu'avant, et avait fait le choix de venir pour le tuer lui-même. Alors c'était un fait.

Phone Guy était venu et avait mis le feu à l'attraction pendant qu'il se baladait à l'intérieur. Il était maintenant trop tard pour arrêter les flammes. L'endroit était déjà en train de se détruire.

La seule chose que Springtrap arrivait à regarder était Golden Freddy, ou du moins, ce qu'il restait de lui, à l'opposé, le regardant avec ses yeux éteints. Ils l'avaient retrouvé, même si ce n'était que quelques morceaux.

Springtrap ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit immédiatement après avoir entendu le rire de Freddy, juste derrière lui.

Quand il osa se retourner, il fit face à Chica, Freddy, Foxy et la Marionnette, en train de le fixer. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment des endosquelettes mais des sortes de fantômes, des hallucinations. Ses hallucinations. Ses peurs, ses craintes. Il soupira tristement et planta son regard dans ceux de ses adversaires.

Pourquoi tout était terminé ? Pourquoi cette fin, surtout ? Brûler, tout comme ses adversaires et Goldie l'avaient fait quelques décennies plus tôt. C'était tellement misérable. Il était le dernier animatronique, et il mourait comme tous les autres.

Quelle vie fantastique !

Finalement, songea-t-il d'un air absent, personne ne saura pour le Bite of '87. Personne ne saura pour les enfants. Personne ne saura pour Jeremy et Phone Guy. Tellement dur. La vie était tellement dure, parfois.

Mais, brutalement, quelque chose arriva qui n'était pas prévu. L'attraction explosa mais... Springtrap s'en sortit vivant. S'il le pouvait, il aurait pleuré. Pourquoi la Vie était contre lui ? Pourquoi ? Avait-il mérité ça ?

Il y avait beaucoup d'humains à l'extérieur, la plupart d'entre eux essayant d'arrêter la progression des flammes tandis que d'autres récupéraient ce qui avait survécu à l'incendie. L'un d'eux s'approcha de lui doucement, sur ses gardes. Springtrap releva la tête très légèrement et quand son regard doré rencontra celui bleu de l'homme, l'humain haleta et recula d'un pas, hurlant un "C'est vivant !" effrayé à ses semblables.

Ils vinrent tous se regrouper autour de lui, le regardant avec surprise et incrédulité. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi le regardaient-ils comme ça ? Il n'était pas un fantôme !

C'était probablement le problème.

"Hé toi, tu es quoi exactement ?" Demanda un homme, examinant son corps attentivement.

"C'est moi*, Spring Bonnie !" Dit Springtrap, essayant de se lever mais ses bras n'arrivaient pas à le soulever.

Les humains le regardèrent comme s'il était une chose extraordinaire. Bientôt, un homme cria: "Je l'achète pour 10 000 $ !", suivit par d'autres qui voulaient l'acheter pour plus cher encore.

Springtrap regarda chaque humain, essayant de les identifier et, hypothétiquement, d'en reconnaitre un. Et il le fit.

Oh dieu, qu'il le reconnut.

Il y avait un homme, brun aux yeux verts, qu'il reconnut instantanément. C'était l'enfant.

La victime de la morsure. Du Bite of '87.

Sa victime.

"Je le veux pour 1 000 000 $." Dit-il, regardant curieusement l'animatronique.

L'enchère était tellement conséquente que personne ne pouvait monter le prix. C'est ainsi qu'il gagna l'enchère.

 _Je déteste véritablement ma vie_ , pensa Springtrap.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 ** _NDA: Voici le second dans la lignée pour me faire pardonner !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


End file.
